To Be With You
by Ninjaa 24
Summary: Beca thinks a relationship between her and Chloe could never work, and so she tells Chloe her reasons. Chloe, however, has a comeback for each reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is my first try at a Bechloe story! Yeah, this was inspired by another fic I read. :)

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**To Be With You**

* * *

"Chloe, you know a relationship could never work between us."

"And why is that?"

* * *

**1. Relationships**

"I'm not good with relationships. I suck at them. Hell, I've only had at least two so far."

"Then I get to show you what you're missing out on."

**2. Complicated**

"I'm complicated. I'll make things complicated."

"No one ever said that love was simple."

**3. Grumpy**

"I'm moody. I get grumpy _a lot_."

"Then I'll do anything I can to make you happy."

**4. Mixing**

"I might spend too much time mixing instead of spending time with you."

"Yeah, but you'll be making mixes for me, won't you?"

**5. Aubrey**

"Aubrey doesn't like me."

"That's good. I wouldn't want my best friend and the person I'm in love with crushing on each other."

**6. Graduating**

"You'll be graduating soon, which means you'll leave."

"I'm leaving _Barden_, I'm not leaving you."

**7. School**

"I'd have to focus on school."

_Snort_. "Since when have you ever done that?"

**8. Job**

"You'll be too busy at your job."

"It's not my fault being the best girlfriend ever is a lot of work."

**9. Romantic**

"I'm not romantic or cheesy like you."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to steal my cheesy lines."

**10. Forgetful**

"I forget a lot of things like my birthday, so I might forget yours or our anniversary or something."

"Then you're in for a lot of surprises, babe."

* * *

Please leave suggestions for more reasons by reviewing or messaging me! It would be _so_ helpful! Thanks, guys!

And I'd _love_ some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you _so_ much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! :) By the way, this will be a multi-chapter fic. Please send in suggestions for reasons because I don't have a lot omg. ANYWAYS, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**To Be With You**

* * *

**11. Expressive**

"I'm not exactly expressive..."

"That's okay. As long as I know you love me, I'll be fine."

**12. Jesse**

"Jesse's in love with me, Chlo."

"Well, so am I."

**13. Run Away**

"If we ever fight, I'll probably just run away instead of fix the problem as soon as possible."

"Then I get to chase after you and hold you close to me."

**14. Jealous**

"I get jealous easily. So don't even think of looking at some frat boy."

"I don't think I'd notice him because I'll be too busy staring at the most beautiful woman in the world."

**15. Embarrassment**

"You embarrass me a lot."

"What's your point? Girlfriend or not, I'll still be embarrassing you."

**16. Cute**

"You think I'm cute. I'm not."

"Right, sorry, you're not. You're _adorable_."

**17. Tight**

"Sometimes when we cuddle, you hold me too tight."

"It's not my fault I don't wanna let you go."

**18. Boundaries**

"You don't exactly get the point of 'personal space'."

"And you don't exactly get the point of 'socializing'."

**19. Mixes**

"I might bombard you with a lot of mixes. And I mean _a lot_."

"Which means I get to bombard you with a lot of thank-you kisses. And I mean _a lot_."

**20. Competitive/Winner**

"You're really competitive. Like, _really_. And I think I'm kinda worried about that."

"Well, I do like being a winner. I mean, come _on_, having a title like 'Winner of Beca Mitchell's Heart' would be, like, the greatest thing ever."

* * *

Please review guys! Thanks!

Also, please please _please_ send in suggestions! I'm trying to make this 100 reasons, but I only have 40-some right now, and I'd really like some help. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright! I got some suggestions! Thank you so much for that! And for all of you reviewing, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'M FANGIRLING OVER THIS RIGHT NOW omfg lET ME LOVE YOU GUYS!_  
_

Ok omfg please enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**To Be With You**

* * *

**21. Stubborn**

"We're both really, _really_ stubborn."

"Oh, I know. And I'm going to prove to you that I'm even more stubborn than you."

**22. Movies**

"You know I _hate_ movies."

"That's only because you watch the predictable ones that have the girl ending up with the guy. Lucky for you, I'm going to show you that not all movies are predictable. For example, in this movie, the girl ends up with the girl."

**23. Doubts**

"I have too many doubts."

"I'll prove your doubts wrong."

**24. Father**

"My dad would make a life a living hell for you since I told him about you."

"I don't mind. I got you by my side, don't I?"

**25. Pokémon**

"You don't like Grovyle."

"Well, you don't like Jigglypuff."

**26. Ship**

"Apparently, people ship 'Jeca'."

"I'm pretty sure people ship 'Bechloe' more. I mean, we got the Bellas and your dad rooting for us. Oh, and we ship ourselves, right?"

**27. Impatient**

"You're impatient. Not that I'm not, but you're way more impatient than me."

"I guess. But for you, I wouldn't mind waiting."

**28. L.A.**

"I'm going to LA. How are we gonna do this long distance thing?"

"Who said I'm not going with you?"

**29. Dreams**

"We have different dreams."

"Yeah, we do, but there are dreams that we both have that you just don't want to admit."

**30. Normal**

"I'm not like other girls."

"Exactly. Why do you think you'll be first - and last - girlfriend, hm?"

* * *

Please review! And send more suggestions! Thank you!

Also, thank you to _R41N-bow_ for reason #28, _ddawggy130_ for reason #24, and the rest of you guys for reviewing! I love you all!

OH! And I'll be posting a chapter that's a bit... sexual. Like, all the reasons would be sexual. I think it'd be kind of fun! Haha, so send in suggestions for that one! ;) Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be With You**

* * *

**31. Not Good Enough**

"I'm not good enough for you."

"You're right. You're _way_ more than good enough for me."

**32. Kay Cannon**

"Apparently, there's this Kay Cannon person who made a script, and we don't end up together."

"Fuck that! We're changing the script, dammit."

**33. People Person**

"I'm not a people person."

"I can tell. But I won't force you to hang out with others. Maybe with me, yeah - and you're used to that, anyways - but not with others."

**34. Clumsy**

"I'm really clumsy. I might trip and then make you fall or something."

"You already made me fall, Mitchell."

**35. Height**

"How am I supposed to kiss you when I'm way down here?"

"You have those Bella heels, don't you?"

**36. PDA**

"I'm uncomfortable with PDA."

"Yet you still let me link our arms when we're in public..."

**37. Gay**

"You don't even know if I'm gay or not."

"I don't even know if _I'm_ gay or not. All I know is that I want you and you only."

**38. Hurt**

"I can't risk getting either of us hurt."

"Me neither, but have you ever heard of a beautiful rainbow appearing without any rain?

**39. Sarcastic**

"I'm a sarcastic son of a bitch."

_Rolls eyes_. "Oh, my god, REALLY?"

**40. Cookies**

"I like peanut butter cookies, and you like chocolate chip."

"Good. That means we don't have to share."

* * *

Please review, and please send more suggestions! Thank you!

Also, thank you to _R41N-bow_ for reason #36, _DCG-Charlie_ for reason #40, _Guest_ for reason #33 and #34, and everyone else for reading and reviewing! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am _so _sorry for updating late! I had school to worry about and it was _horrible_. Anyways, please enjoy! And I apologize once again.

* * *

**To Be With You**

* * *

**41. Out Doors-y**

"You like going out and enjoying nature and stuff while I like staying indoors."

"I wouldn't mind staying in with you, though."

**42. Music**

"You don't like some of my punk music."

"You don't like some of my peppy music."

**43. Open Up**

"It's still hard for me to open up and express my feelings. I might not tell you everything."

"It's okay; I trust you. I mean, we're not even together - yet - but you still tell me more than you tell others."

**44. Big Spoon**

"You're always the big spoon."

"It's not my fault you're so tiny."

**45. Bed**

"I take up most of the space on the bed, even though I'm small."

"All the more reason to snuggle close to you."

**46. Opposites**

"We're complete opposites."

"Not entirely, but opposites attract, don't they?"

**47****. Mistake**

"This could be the worst mistake we ever made."

"Or it could be the greatest thing that ever happened to us."

**48. Awkward**

"I'm awkward. I don't know how a relationship is supposed to be like."

"It doesn't really matter how it's supposed to be like, though - it's who you're with."

**49. Video Games**

"You don't like some of the video games I play."

"You can't blame me if Slenderman scares the living shit out of me."

**50. Stupid**

"I'm stupid."

"No, you're not, but you are right now because you're saying a relationship between us wouldn't work even though it totally would."

* * *

Please review, and please send more suggestions! Thank you!

Thank you to _DCG-Charlie_ for reason #48, _DevilWearsPrada _for reason #44, _Guest_ for reason #41 and #48, and everyone else! Love you all! xX


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Please forgive me for the late update. I was planning to update it sooner but I didn't have enough reasons to post one. Enjoy this new chapter though! (And please don't kill me.)

* * *

**To Be With You**

* * *

**51. Boring**

"I'm a such a bore."

"Then why am I so interested in you?"

**52. Commitment**

"I'm not sure about all this commitment."

"Beca, I know you're not stupid enough to have a 'more-than-a-thing' with someone if you're not looking for commitment."

**53. Permission**

"I don't think some people will approve of our relationship."

"Who said we needed their permission?"

**54. Shower Guy**

"What about shower guy?"

"What about him? I'd rather have you than him. I'd rather have you than anyone, actually."

**55. College**

"We're in college. What if this is just another one of those college experiments? What if we don't last?"

"'Judging by our feelings, that's not possible."

**56. Pursue**

"I don't want to be the reason you're not pursuing your dreams."

"So you might as well give in now because you're my dream."

**57. Time**

"Are you seriously gonna waste your time on me?"

"It's called using time wisely, you dumbass."

**58. Girly**

"I'm not girly."

"I didn't ask you to be. Anyways, at least it'll be easier to tell which clothes are mine and which clothes aren't."

**59. Reputation**

"The reputation and street cred I have can't be ruined."

_Laughs. _"Poor you then! In case you haven't noticed, they've been ruined ever since you started hanging out with me."

**60. White Horse**

"I can't be your Prince Charming on a White Horse."

"That's okay, I prefer Beca Mitchell anyways.


End file.
